This study will evaluate energy metabolism and body composition in children with Williams Syndrome. This autosomal dominant and multi system complex disorder is characterized by growth failure, psychomotor retardation, cardiovascular abnormalities and decreased fat deposition in subcutaneous tissue. Results will be compared to those of healthy children from CHOP's clinic.